


A Whole New World

by chogibin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: England (Country), Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Poor Jun, Rich & Poor, Rich wonwoo, old england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Aladdin InspiredWen Junhui has known poverty from a young age.  He fell in love with the young heir Jeon Wonwoo, who helps those on the street and has no idea who he is.  Jeon Wonwoo only knows the Junhui from the rumours.Junhui knows that wanting Wonwoo is only a fantasy he could never attain, but he still dreams.  He dreams of the day where he would be rich enough to even try to woo Wonwoo.What if there was a way he could?  What if there was a way to help him be rich enough to enamour the beautiful Jeon Wonwoo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl  
> hi yes 'tis I with a long one  
> be warned, this will most likely not be updated regularly. School is annoying and seems to hate me so it has exams in April lmaooooooo :(
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this!  
> Not proof read cause i'm a rebel B)

Junhui woke up, his skinny, boney body sore from laying coldly hunched up in the corner of his room.  Well, room used loosely.  It was really a small room of an abandoned, decaying bank.  Junhui was sure that in its prime, the building was probably beautiful, but that wasn’t the case these days.  These days, what was once probably a nice place where the rich might have congregated, belonged to a group of street rats that needed shelter.  Junhui could remember when they found the building.  He and Minghao were delighted whenever they stumbled upon the building.  It may seem like nothing to the general public, but to them it was a saving grace.  Due to the building too, his small “gang” of him, Minghao and 2 others, broadened to being the majority of street rats.   There were mothers, children, fathers, grandparents, you name it.  Junhui and Minghao often went on trips to find more people on the street and give them a roof over their heads.  Usually, Junhui would sleep as well as one could without heating, but this time he slept so badly since there was a birthing woman who used his bed.  Back in the early days, Junhui had actually tried to make it so that he was one of those who didn’t have a bed, but everyone insisted that he take it since he, alongside Minghao, were the ones who set up the place.  But since the birth was so sudden and late at night, as one of the only ones awake, Junhui easily gave up his bed so that the woman could have comfort.

Junhui went down to the main area, where he saw Minghao talking to a handsome man called Vernon.   Junhui and Minghao found Vernon a few months after they found the building.  Originally, Vernon came from a very wealthy family in America, but after they moved over here to England, their manor was set alight, killing the mother and the father, leaving only Vernon and his sister and due to both being under 18 at the time, their money was taken from them and kept in a vault.  Vernon aims to reclaim the money once he’s 18 and use it to help those who live as he currently is. 

“Junhui,” Minghao greets as he sees the man walk over to them.

“Hello Minghao, Vernon.  Anything new happening?”  Jun asked the two.

Minghao really knew what Junhui meant.  Junhui wanted to know if the generous heir Wonwoo had visited those on the streets again.  It was a weekly ordeal, once a week, always a different day from the week before, a rich heir named Wonwoo would visit those who lived on the streets and gave them money to buy food.  He mainly gave to children and pregnant women, so they could properly grow.  As he was not in full possession of his money yet, there were hidden rules he had to follow so that it wouldn’t be taken off of him.  Not having a regular schedule was one of those rules.  Vernon had once explained it to Junhui and Minghao when they asked why he didn’t always do it. 

“It seems today is your lucky day, Junhui.  Your little crush visited the alleyway down by the library and gave a large amount to the children and mothers there.  Apparently, there were a lot.   We should properly investigate it later and see if any of them want to return back here with us.”  Minghao said.

That was another thing, many of those on the streets that they visit don’t want to return back with them.  Why?  Mainly, it was due to reasons such as people wanting to stay near their old manors that were burned or taken off of them, and people just wanting to stay there since some areas have nice workers that give out leftovers to those on the streets.  Others stay out of spite to a specific business they hate.  The list of reasons goes on and on.

“Probably.  We should also make sure to check areas we’ve already been before in case someone has started to use it again.”

“They speak of us by the way, Junhui.  Those who don’t want to join us.  They tell newcomers about how we supply those on the streets shelter.  I don’t think Wonwoo knows, though.  They’re probably scared that he’ll accidentally rat us out to the authorities.  But on the other hand, he might know.  Literally everybody knows how whipped for him you are, so they’re probably boasting about you to him.”  Minghao said with a chuckle.

Junhui blushed.  “I am not _whipped_ I just think he’s a very lovely man.”

“Sure, as one totally is after seeing a person once.  This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, Junhui”

“I know that, Minghao!” Junhui exclaimed, “it’s not like I actually think I’ll end up with him!  He and I are in completely different worlds.  The only way I could every end up with him was if magic was involved.  And you know what magic isn’t?  Real.”

Minghao would have continued to tease Junhui, but the two were interrupted whenever Chan ran over to them.

“Minghao, Junhui!  It’s important!”  He yelled.

Minghao and Junhui shared a shocked look.  It wasn’t often that important things happened.  Usually everyday went by in a blur. 

Junhui and Minghao trotted over to where Chan was running to them, deciding to meet him halfway and not use up all his energy. “What’s wrong, Chan?”  Jun asked.

“It’s the gaver **1**.  Apparently, a baker down by Grub Street has gotten annoyed by all the street rats around there stealing his food and has called the coppers.  They plan to clear the place out at dusk, so you don’t have long left.  There’s a lot of people around that area, both rich and poor so be wary.”

Junhui and Minghao nodded and headed out instantly.  They were coming back soon, so there was no need to bring anything with them.  All they needed was speed.  Enough speed to bring them quickly over to the area around Grub street.  While Grub street wasn’t far, it was a very popular area for street rats.  That meant they quickly had to get there to make sure that no one was left behind.  Not one child, not one woman, not one man, no one.  They weren’t going to succumb to the gaver **1**. 

As they turned onto Grub street, Junhui was filled with a great sense of panic.  Currently, there was a fight happening.  Two men, one in a nice suit and the other in rags where yelling at each other.  A small circle had formed around the two.  Junhui weighed his options.  He could stop the fight or he could use it as a distraction to quickly evacuate those on the street without anyone noticing.  Junhui decided on the latter option. 

“Don’t prevent it, Minghao.  We need to use it as a distraction so we can easily get everyone out.”  Junhui whispered to Minghao.

Minghao gasped at Junhui, obviously astonished.  If the fight went on for any longer, the man could be taken away and killed.

“I know it may seem like a terrible idea, but what’s one man against a large group of children and others.”  That seemed to stop Minghao from beginning to protest.

“We should split up then, you take those roads, I’ll take the others then we meet back here once we’re done.”

Junhui nodded and headed off.  At the first street he turned to he saw a group of young children, all wearing torn up clothes.  “I know I might seem weird, but a group of coppers are going to be coming here at dusk to clear away everybody.  There’s an abandoned building on Silk Street where my group and I are currently hiding.  Please tell everybody you find and tell them to come there for shelter.”   The group of kids nodded at him and ran off to spread the news.  Junhui lingered for a few more seconds to check they were going to do it (which they did) then headed onto another street.  For hours, he was going from street to street, telling people to go to the abandoned building on Silk Street.  Thankfully, Silk Street didn’t have much.  Not much shops, buildings and no rich people.  The shops often gave unsold goods to them, as well, so it was an extremely safe place.  At least for the time being.  Junhui knew it wouldn’t last.  As more of them grouped, the gaver **1** would get suspicious, which would eventually lead to them losing the roof above their head.

Not long before dusk, Junhui was finally done.  Everyone around Grub street was told to go to their safe spot.  Whether or not they listened was a different thing, but at least they were told, so no one could say that they did nothing with the information they had.  Junhui pattered down to Grub street and waited for Minghao.  Thankfully, the other man didn’t take long and emerged from the shadows a few minutes later.  Junhui smiled at the man and the two headed back to Silk Street.

It was a walk they knew perfectly, so they both walked slowly, already aware of where they could hide if a copper or nobleman stumbled upon them.  Junhui was about to ask Minghao if he was successful in telling everybody whenever he saw a sparkle from the corner of his eye.  He turned his head quickly to it and saw a dull, muddy oil lamp.  It looked as if it was once a very precious and beautiful thing.  Junhui walked up to it and crouched down.  Minghao from behind him was confused as to why Junhui had suddenly stopped and squatted. 

“Junhui?” Minghao asked.

Junhui raised the lamp and showed him it.  “Imagine how much this would cost if it was cleaned.  Let me see.”

Junhui took an old handkerchief he’d had with him since he could remember.  Since he had been on the streets.  He gently rubbed the lamp with the handkerchief.   Suddenly, a bright blue light shone from the clean spot, almost blinding the two boys.  As they opened their eyes, they saw the most shocking thing anyone could ever see.

“It’s been a while.  Glad to finally be out.”  It said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm not dead!!  
> Lmao.  
> sorry, i had exams so those sadly took up my time, i'll try update more regularly, but i can't make any promises.  
> also, apologies for the chapter quality, i'll try improve the quality as the fic progresses.
> 
> dialogue is my absolute enemy, so apologies if it's not of satisfactory quality lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> as usual, not beta-read, because i dislike looking over my stuff, and i have no one do it be a beta lmao.

Wonwoo was a simple man, with simple needs.  Currently that need is to have his father stop trying to find him a fiancé.  
“Father, you should really stop trying, you know I’ll end up not liking anyone you bring in,” Wonwoo whined.  
“Wonwoo, I am an old greying man.  All I want is that you marry someone, especially before your dear old father is laying on his deathbed.  Who would take care of you once I’m gone?  You wouldn’t want your father fretting about you, even in death,” the Duke rambled.  
Wonwoo sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  His father was always trying to do that.  Trying to guilt him into marrying, having kids and taking over the business.  But Wonwoo didn’t care for marriage.  After seeing how free and happy his father was after his mother left made him believe that marriage was like a cage.  A cage that originally isn’t there, but gradually, year by year, the bars appear and there is no escape.  
“Well, whether or not you chose to marry, I have a lovely lady coming to visit you today and from what I hear, once she finds someone she loves she doesn’t leave them alone,” his father said with a wink.  
_Lovely,_ Wonwoo thought, _another person to avoid._  
“Now, go get yourself ready, Wonwoo, she’s due to arrive at 10.”  
“That’s 2 hours away!”  
“I’m aware.”

Wonwoo bounded down to his chambers, ready to complain to Jihoon, his trusty friend.  Wonwoo liked Jihoon.  He was polite, listened to wonwoo’s complaining, could sing well and is the only friend he’s ever had that didn’t judge him for his hobby of going to the slum areas and helping those who reside there.  If anything, Jihoon was as adamant to help those on the streets as much as Wonwoo was, but obviously, as he had an image to withhold, Jihoon never let anyone know how much he really cared.  Even Wonwoo was rarely told about Jihoon’s passion.  His passion to become so big of a musical artist that he could let those who were less fortunate, come into his performances and feel the joy that those who went to his performances felt.  But it would still take Jihoon a couple more years to hit that level, especially whenever he was currently at war with reviewer Kim Mingyu.

“Jihoon!”  Wonwoo yelled as he entered the room.  
A grunt was given to him in response.  “You will not believe what my father did today!”  
“Let me guess, he arranged another meeting for you,” Jihoon deadpanned.  
“Well, yes.  But!  He arranged it for in 2 hours!  And only told me now!”  
“Oh, that actually is a problem.”  Wonwoo nodded frantically.  
“Well, I guess you don’t have a choice, Wonwoo.  What are you going to do?  Run away?  And get your father annoyed?  Bad idea.  You’re going to have to go.”  Jihoon told the panicking man.  
Wonwoo fell down onto his prized leather chair, “if only he actually consulted me before doing this.”  
“Oh woe is you.”  
It was moments like this where he really wondered how much danger it would get him into to murder his friend.  
“Your support is paramount.”  
“Thanks, I try.”  


After at least 10 more minutes of the two sitting in silence, Wonwoo finally decided to get up and make himself presentable for the girl that his father was setting him up with.  If he can’t miss the meeting with the woman, then he may as well make her hate him.  Maybe if she hated him, she would insult him behind his back to anyone else that planned to try marry him.  Then he could finally escape the constant last-moment meetings that his father has been setting up.

Moments after Wonwoo had finally finished, there was a knock at his door.  
“Enter.”  
There at his door was Lee Seokmin, the chef of the manor, and also Wonwoo’s favourite of his father’s employees.  Wonwoo smiled at the man, “Hello Seokmin, why is it that you’re here?  You’re not often out of the kitchen.”  
Seokmin laughed, “That is true.  Your father requires your company, he says that there’s someone waiting for you.”  
Wonwoo looked into the mirror to make sure his tie was in perfect condition.  Suitor or not, he had an image to withhold.  
“Lead the way, Seokmin.”

The walk down to the manor’s main foyer was silent, which was unusual for Seokmin.  Usually when the two interacted, they would be sharing jokes.  Wonwoo decided to not dwell on it, the man may just be feeling a little under the weather.  Wonwoo’s noise then started to tickle.  The foyer was down the hall and he was still able to smell the woman’s perfume.  Just how much had she put on?  And even worse, how strong will it be when he has to stand next to her?  These thoughts alone nearly got Wonwoo to abandon all pride he had and flee the manor, maybe even the country.  Maybe if he goes to a different country, he might be able to get away from the terrible stench of the perfume.  Just maybe.  It is very strong.  He might have to go to a different continent.  Apparently, North America is very nice around this time of year. Maybe he could go there, pay a visit to a couple distant relatives of his.

“Wonwoo!” said his father, smiling as his son entered the room.  
“Father,” said Wonwoo, with a polite smile.  
“Wonwoo, meet Nerium.” His father said, gesturing to the woman by his side.  
The woman was surprisingly attractive.  She was tall, with long black hair.  What got Wonwoo suspicious was her eyes.  They were a piercing blue, staring directly at Wonwoo as if he were a prize to be won instead of a man.  A shiver ran down Wonwoo’s spine.  He could also tell that she was deliberately trying to show that she was of noble background, if the copious use of purple in her clothes were anything to go by.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Nerium,” Wonwoo said, lying through his teeth.  He’d rather enter a tiger’s den than meet the woman.  
“Likewise.  Your father has been telling me lots about you.”  
“Has he?  All good things, I’d hope.”  
“Of course.  Your father seems to have nothing bad to say about you.” 

His father must be extremely desperate for Wonwoo to wed this woman.  Usually his father would tell the suitor of all the terrible things Wonwoo does, somehow thinking that’s the best way to impress anyone who wants to try their hand at marrying Wonwoo.  It never works.  Not that Wonwoo’s complaining, to this date, his father has unknowingly been helping Wonwoo at avoiding any suitor.  But, sadly, it seems that his father has finally realised that his ‘praises’ weren’t attracting anyone at all.

“Wonwoo, why don’t you lead Nerium to the dining hall?  You and her can chat over some tea and the buns that Seokmin made especially for today.”  His father instructed, a sickly-sweet smile on his face.  It was almost as if he knew that Wonwoo had planned to ruin the meeting.  
“Of course, father.  I assume that you brought out our best tea-set for this special occasion.”

Not bothering to hear his father’s reply, Wonwoo walked off in the direction of the dining hall, only taking a few glances back to make sure that the woman was following him.  He didn’t trust her.  He could feel a weird vibe coming off of her, but he couldn’t pin-down why.  All that he knew was that this woman was to be avoided whenever possible.

“And this is the dining hall,” Wonwoo said as he walked into the large room.   In the centre of the room, there was long table, fit for at least 23.  His father often used this room whenever he had dinners with big investors.  Obviously, 23 chairs were far too much for the two of them, so he was partially relieved whenever he saw the small two seat table in the corner of the room, beside the large glass windows.  At least he could focus on the flowers in the garden instead of the woman he’ll have to sit across from.  


Wonwoo pulled out Nerium’s seat, then sat on his own.  Then the two sat in silence until the tea and buns came in.  
“This is a beautiful tea-set.  No less for the Jeon family, I see.”  Nerium commented, obviously trying to make conversation.  
“We’re merely using this set because you’re here.  A beautiful tea-set for a beautiful woman.”  Wonwoo said, smiling, while internally scolding himself for complimenting her.  He was meant to make her hate him, not like him.  Wonwoo had to make a plan.  He had to make her despise him without him actually doing anything.  Because, as much as he already hates the woman, he does not want to listen to a 10-hour lecture from his father about why he should respect women and feel blessed that this woman had taken the time out of her day to see him.  He could attempt spilling his tea on her dress, but that would be a waste of both tea and the dress.  He may hate the woman, but he does admit that the dress she’s wearing is beautiful and obviously of high quality.  Then it hit him.

“Did you hear about how the police are apparently surveying the streets for those living there?”  He asked.  Maybe if she found out that he stood at a viewpoint where he believed that the law was unjust, then she would avoid him, then tell everybody else and he’ll finally be free from suitors.  
“Oh yes, it’s about time.  Those street rats crowding the towns.  They’re better off dead.  There should instead be a death penalty, instead of them just being jailed.  Those low-lives are ruining the atmosphere of this town.”  Nerium said.  
Wonwoo was now certain.  He despised this woman and her arrogant ways.  
“I, for one, think that they should leave them, or at least give them a proper place to live.” Said Wonwoo, glad to voice his opinions to this backwards woman.  
She scoffed.  “They don’t deserve a place to live.  They had their chance.”  
“Looks like it’s getting late.  You should leave.”  
“Was just about to say that myself.”  Nerium said.  
As the woman was leaving the room, she leaned down to Wonwoo as she passed him, cupping his face.  “Don’t worry, sweetie.  I’ll save you from your terrible ideals.  I’ll help you see the proper way.”  She then kissed his cheek and sauntered off.

Wonwoo stared in disgust as she left, wiping his cheek with his handkerchief.  Not only did she have terrible thoughts, but she also expected that he’d eventually share the same thoughts.  He scoffed in disbelief.  He’d never dislike those on the street.  They had no choice to be there, so he’d help them.  Eventually, when he had enough power.  For now, all he could do is sneak off in his spare time and give food, money and clothes to those that needed it.

Wonwoo wanted to change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerium is a poisonous flower. I added a non-idol here because they're all my babies and i don't want to write any of them as bad people, despite the fact that this is fictional.
> 
> talk to me!!!  
> twitter: chogibin  
> tumblr: chogibin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh  
> i've updated!  
> i might change it tho, i personally don't think it's that good, but then again, i think everything i write is terrible lmao
> 
> as usual, not beta-read.  
> we die like (wo)men.

“It’s been a while.  Glad to finally be out.”  It said.

Junhui and Minghao stared at the man.  Could it even be described as a man?  He had a similar body structure to a regular male, but he also looked otherworldly.  Blue skin, sharp, powerful eyes with the ferocity of a tiger within them and stars scattered all over his body.  It took all of Junhui’s energy to not pass out at that very moment.  With a brief glance over to Minghao, Junhui could tell that the younger male was also desperately trying (and failing) to understand what was going on.  As much as they wanted to though, they couldn’t just stare at the being the entire time.

“What _are_ you?  _Who_ are you?”  Junhui asked, his voice shaking.  Thankfully, the being didn’t comment on the shakiness of his voice.  It was probably used to it anyway.

“My name is Hoshi and I am a genie!  I am here to give you who rubbed the lamp 3 wishes.”  The genie, Hoshi, said.

Junhui blinked.  He had rubbed the lamp, but he had no idea what he could wish for.

“Of course, there are also the classic rules like no wishing for more wishes and no wishing for love – those ones never work properly.  The sooner you use up your 3 wishes, the sooner I can leave.  Until then, I’m stuck here, outside my lamp.  Originally, we genies could just stay in our lamps but new rules were passed.  Annoying, if you ask me.  Sometimes we get particularly nasty clients.”  Hoshi rambled.

“Sorry, Hoshi, but I don’t exactly have any wishes in mind.”  Junhui said, guilty.

Hoshi beamed at the taller male.  “It’s ok, I can already tell that you’re a nice client.  If anything, I want to learn more about you and your friend.  Your auras are so pure and rare to find in this world.”

Junhui blushed at the compliment. He wasn’t used to compliments, despite constantly getting them from the old ladies at the shelter.  “Thank you.”

“Anyway, enough about wishes and how handsome I am.  Let us adventure forth to where you reside!”  Hoshi exclaimed excitedly.

“I doubt that you’ll be that excited once you see where we’re living.”  Minghao muttered.

Hoshi turned to the male, confusion in his bright eyes.  “Why so?”

“Just wait and see.”  Minghao said, as he dragged Junhui with him in the direction of the shelter, expecting that Hoshi will just follow behind, which he did. 

Once Minghao and Junhui had a big enough space between them and Hoshi, Minghao decided to speak up.  “Junhui, you do know what having these wishes means?” Junhui nodded.  “Junhui, you could wish for so much to save us and the others.  You can wish that the shelter had enough room, was properly heated and have enough food.  You could change our lives.”

Junhui sighed.  He wanted to save everybody.  He wanted them all to be comfortable.  But the pressure was so unbearable.  What if he accidentally wished for the wrong thing?  What if he wished for something and there were unseen consequences?  What if people flocked him, knowing he had wishes, and wanting to use him?  There were so many doubts swimming in his mind, clouding his senses.  What if he got power hungry and deserted the shelter and everyone there?  That thought scared him the most.  The shelter was something he and Minghao had worked on for years, he didn’t want to ruin all their hard work due to some silly wishes.

The walk back to the shelter was a quiet one.  Junhui was busy thinking and Minghao refused to speak to Hoshi.  He didn’t trust the genie.  Randomly appearing with the solution to their problems?  Sounds too good to be true.  Minghao was far too pessimistic for this.

Once they arrived, Junhui turned to Hoshi and saw the male staring in amazement.  Junhui blinked in surprise.  People rarely were amazed by the shelter.  Often, they were disgusted by it, choosing to stay there only out of desperation.  “You must have worked for a long time on this.  The atmosphere coming from inside is so pure and selfless.” Hoshi said, amazed.

Minghao walked in, brushing past Junhui as he did, “you know what you have to do.”

Junhui sighed, the nerves consuming him.  He could do it.  It was a simple wish.  Nothing would go wrong.  Right?  Junhui turned to Hoshi and stared the genie directly in the eyes.  Hoshi smirked at the taller man.  “Ready for your first wish?”  
Junhui nodded. “I wish that this shelter was fit for a royal family.”  Junhui figured that was the best way to phrase it.  Royal families stayed in castles.  Castles were large.  There was a colossal amount of rooms, an extravagant kitchen and a dining room fit for hundreds.  He wanted the shelter to be like that.  To have enough room for hundreds.

Hoshi smiled at the male.  “You really are selfless.”  Junhui blushed at the compliment, desperately trying to deny it, but Hoshi waved his objections off.

“Your wish is my command, master Junhui.” Hoshi said before a bright light took over the area around them.  As the magic happened, Junhui realised something.  He had never told Hoshi his name.  Was that another genie power?  Knowing people’s names before being told it?  Junhui decided not to dwell on it.  Out of everything that had happened that day, Hoshi knowing his name was the least surprising.

Once the bright light had finally gone away, Junhui looked over to the shelter.  His jaw dropped in amazement.  It was so beautiful.  The exterior was decorated with symbols regularly used for a royal family, and there were gargoyles as decoration.  The size was even more surprising.  There looked to be at least 7 floors, all with incredibly high ceilings.  Before he could look more at the exterior, Minghao came tumbling out the door alongside Vernon.  Minghao stared at Junhui and Hoshi in amazement.

“You did it,” Minghao said breathlessly, feeling even happier than he did when he and Junhui had first found the shelter.

Hoshi was smiling so hard; his cheeks began to hurt.  This was what he loved most about his job as a genie.  Making people happy.  Fulfilling their lifelong dreams.  Bringing smiles to faces that knew nothing but sorrow. 

“Thank you so much, Hoshi.”  Junhui said, grateful.  The genie had known them for not even an hour and had already solved their biggest problem in life.

“I should be thanking you, Junhui.  You made me remember why I became a genie.  After years of people using me for selfish desires, I’m glad that someone used me to help others.”  Hoshi said, smiling.

“Now, run along, I’m sure you want to see the interior for yourself.”  Hoshi dismissed him, excited to see Junhui’s reaction to the rest of the house.  It was now a house, no longer a shelter.  It was a place made for the family that Junhui had created over the past years.

Junhui had done so much for Hoshi with that wish.  Junhui made Hoshi realise what being a genie meant.  Yes, genies were used by those who wanted things for themselves, but genies were originally created for the greater good.  To help those who were less fortunate.  That’s what genies were meant to do.

And Junhui had helped Hoshi realise that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me plz i'm lonely  
> twitter: chogibin  
> tumblr: chogibin

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - gaver is a term for police.
> 
> I'm always aiming to improve my writing, so please give me some constructive criticism!! It's very much appreciated 
> 
> come talk to me  
> twitter - chogibin  
> tumblr - chogibin


End file.
